icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewbert Sline
Louis "Lewbert" Sline is the mean, nasty, bad, and crazy doorman of Bushwell Plaza, Carly and Freddie's apartment building. He is also notorious for stealing cookies from small children. He hates it when people come into his lobby, especially children and the iCarly trio. He has a huge wart on his left cheek and a big sore on his foot that according to him, never heals. Many times throughout the series, the characters, mainly the members of iCarly, comment and remark about Lewbert's wart, such as how "gross" or "hairy" it is. His wart is said to be a 'stress wart' due to his ex-girlfriend, Marta, whom made him miserable when they used to date each other, according to Lewbert in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. However, according to a letter from his mother, Lewbert's wart began growing at the age of 12. Although at times he seems to abhor it, for some reason, his preference is having his wart rather than to not. In iHurt Lewbert, Lewbert's wart got exploded off, but he demanded it to be reattached. Lewbert at regular intervals tends to get irritated when too many people are in his lobby at once, especially after he had just recently mopped. He is a victim (unknowingly) in the iCarly segment Messin' with Lewbert. Lewbert is also a self-proclaimed jerk, frequently misinforming the residents of the complex and starting loud, obnoxious arguments. Along with his hideous wart, Lewbert has a shrill and obnoxiously whiney voice that is frequently used for complaining, screaming, and making little girls cry. He briefly dated Marissa Benson but they broke up because he acted obnoxious and didn't care when her son Freddie fell down the stairs (on purpose to get her to sto p dating Lewbert). In the episode iFind Lewbert's Lost Love, Carly, Sam and Freddie see a Valentine's Day video of Lewbert and Marta from February 14, 1999, marking two weeks of them being together. Their relationship lasted about five weeks before Marta made Lewbert miserable, so he took her on a cruise, then purposely jumped off the ship and swam to the nearest shore. After that, he moved to Seattle, changed his last name and got his current job at Bushwell Plaza. Lewbert was a male model in his younger years. According to iHurt Lewbert, he has a pet lizard and he feeds him live bugs found in the corner of his apartment room. Although it is not proven, it is possible that Lewbert was kind back before he met Marta! He returns again in iBeat the Heat. He asks Marissa why she broke up with him, and Marrisa reminds him that he yelled at Freddie who fell down the stairs and only cared about dinner reservations. Lewbert said they could have gotten married and had a better son. Mrs. Benson gets angry and slaps his wart. It is revealed that Lewbert actually did want to marry Freddie's mom as foreshadowed in iHurt Lewbert. He doesn't appear again until iApril Fools, encouraging Mr. Bushwell to proceed with kicking the Shays out of their apartment. He appears in the final episode iGoodbye in which he looks sicker and worse than usual. Sneezing in Spencer's face rendering him unable to take Carly to the Father/Daughter dance. He lastly appears when Carly and Sam are hugging in the lift and he asks who stopped the elevator and Sam angrily yells at him to get out and her yelling scares him so much that he runs away screaming like a scaredy-cat. Sometimes, Lewbert harasses the iCarly gang for his own enjoyment. Lewbert admitted, "'Cause I'm a jerk!" in iScream on Halloween, for example, when he tricked and pulled a joke on the iCarly trio into thinking apartment room 13-B is "haunted." His wart is more than similar to the pimple Kenan Thompson's character from All That (Principal Pimpel) wore. The resemblance of the two characters is uncanny; the humongous thing from a skin condition, plus the funny voice. Relationships *Marta Trundel (in IFind Lewbert's Lost Love) *Marissa Benson (in the IHurt Lewbert) *Nora Dershlit (according to a blog that Freddie post) *Mrs. Sline is the mother of Lewbert Sline. She doesn't seem to have a good relationship with him now, because in iHurt Lewbert, she is known to call him, sometimes leaving death threats. *Jerrold is Lewbert's brother. This is revealed in a video Dan posted on Facebook. List of Negative Things Lewbert Has Done *Stole a cookie from a little boy and ate it. *Yelled at a lady for having a dog in the lobby. *Shot a little boy's balloon. *Yelled at Carly and Sam for singing in the lobby, then threw falafels at them. *Yelled at people for stepping on the floor he just mopped. *Slapped a police officer. *Yelled at Freddie to not bleed on the floor, which angered Freddie's mother. *Yelled at Spencer for seeing his CB Radio sitting there on the desk. *Yelled at Mrs. Benson when she lifted Lewbert's foot up on a pillow, but soon realizes that she was trying to help him. *Yelled at Porkchop and Sledgehammer when he got back from the hospital. *Ignored that Freddie was hurt and insisted that he and Marissa go out to dinner like they originally planned (whereupon she replies, "Well, you'll just have to go without me!) *Threw his man-purse at Freddie in the neck. *Yells pretty much at anyone in his lobby. *Threw potatoes at a little boy who stole his steak. *Convinced Carly, Sam, and Freddie that an apartment was haunted. *Forcing Freddie to pick golf balls off the main lobby's floor. *Being mean and rude to basically everyone. *Sneezing in Spencer's face and getting him too sick to take Carly to the Father-Daughter dance in iGoodbye. *http://www.icarly.com/iBlogs/entry380.html Category:Characters Category:Recurring Category:Adults Category:Minor Males Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Villains